Sebastien Corrix
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Sebastien Corrix (Mirror) Sebastien Corrix is best known as a partial owner and employee of a book store on Deep Space Nine known as "Beyond Words." He has captured the eye of the first lady of the Third House on Betazed. In current plots only he died in September 2384 when the Klingons attacked DS9 due to the Federations involvement in keeping Praetor Khoal Pardek alive. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. Background Information When Sebastien was a young boy, he was taken into foster care by Eva. Having spent the first half of his life fending for himself, it has been a learning experience for Tien to rely on another person; however, under Eva's care he's flourished into a determined, protective young man. He's sharply intelligent and skilled in use of computers - a talent he puts to work often - and business. Children Giselle Savoi *'''Born: January 28, 2387. *'Mother: 'Annalise Savoi. *'Species (Gender):' Betazoid (Female). As the first born, Giselle Savoi, is the destined heir of the Third house, she has the most pressure on her shoulders. She has been betrothed briefly to the nephew of the First House, Sajan Devrix. She does not exist in CP. Andrus Savoi *'Born:' September 30, 2391. *'Mother: 'Annalise Savoi. *'Species (Gender):' Betazoid (Female). As the second child, Andrus Savoi, was named after father's cousin, Andrus Elbrunne. More is to be developed. Carill Savoi *'Born:' September 23, 2392. *'Mother: 'Annalise Savoi. *'Species (Gender):' Betazoid (Male). As the third child, Carill Savoi, Jr., he was named after his maternal grandfather. More is to be developed. Jorianne Savoi *'Born:' March 11, 2402. *'Mother: 'Annalise Savoi. *'Species (Gender):' Betazoid (Female). As the fourth born, Jorianne Savoi, only exists in FP as is to be developed. Personal Life Annalise Savoi *Married - August 18, 2384; *Deceased - September, 2384. Sebastien met his first wife, Annalise Savoi, in the aftermath of Kitaan Dhow's disappearance into the Mirror Universe. As Station counselor, Miss Savoi stepped into the gap to help support the Lieutenant's wife in whatever manner she could; more than once she took note of Mr. Corrix's proximity to the woman and it only took a bit of investigation before she understood the why. Her respect grew, and a sort of friendship was developed. While there were other Betazoid men on the station, Tien was different - so unfamiliar with not only his abilities, but with the nature of his species as a whole. His adoration for Eva, though - and, through her, his 'little sister' Elli - gave a very favorable view of the young man's compassion. As the months passed, Lise found herself seeking out different opportunities to interact with Tien. A 'causal' meeting in his shop, an invitation to coffee on the Promenade - she moved carefully at first. For his part, Tien couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed that a classy older woman would have any interest in him. In time, though, he began reciprocating the advances and the pair met on even ground. It was from that point the relationship truly began to develop. It was shortly before the Olympic Games of 2383 - hosted on Betazed - that Lise made the decision to bring the relationship to a more 'official' level. In light of the Head Daughter calling her to Betazed to begin preparations for assuming her mother's place in society, the young Betazoid announced that she would be bringing one Sebastien Corrix along with her - as her prospective consort. Her mother did not take the news well at all, especially when it was shown through genetic research that Tien's closest living relatives were only middle-class at best - not even associated to the lowest of houses! However, her ideas did not align with the more progressive-minded Council, and in light of both Lise and Tien's presentation the consortship was accepted. The decision was made that Annalise would finish up her final year of duty on DS9 before retiring to Betazed to take up her duties there, at which time she and Tien married. Personal History Prior to age seven Sebastien Corrix has little memory of his life - or, if it is there it is far from memorable. He was found on the streets of San Francisco and taken to a children's home, and from there thrust into the every-cycling pattern of hopping from foster home to foster home. He was never a bad child - hyperactive at best - but Sebastien, or Tien as he came to be known, had a habit of finding his way into troublesome situation. By age 13 he had been sent to Juvenile Detention four times - the crimes ranging from breaking and entering to petty theft. Most often he was in the company of other boys, seeking the attention they might give. It was during his last 'adventure' that Tien came to know one Eva Garcia. The boys he ran with had decided to break into the woman's book-shop and see what they could find. It was rumored the woman was elderly and tended to keep credits and latinum on hand. Upon entering, they were proven right on one account - there was money, but it was locked into a safe. As to an elderly Ms. Garcia, if the stubborn red-head who came in to intercept their robbery attempt was any indicator, that little tid-bit had been sadly off-base. Eva tripped the alarm the moment she saw the boys enter, sending the lot of them scurrying away in a panic. Tien was the last to attempt flight - and the only one not to succeed. Held back by Eva, he was forced to wait with her until the police arrived. To Tien's surprise, the woman refused to press charges - beyond demanding that Tien work for her to pay for the broken window. As the incident proved to be the last straw for his present foster parents, Eva also petitioned to take him under her guardianship. Her petition was granted and soon she put the boy to work - not only tending her shop, but tending his education as well. Eva saw a bit of herself in Tien; abandoned, forgotten - she had been in his place before and saw this as her opportunity to make a difference. The next few years were difficult as the two became adjusted one to the other, but as time passed, Tien found himself growing closer to the enigmatic Eva as she went to bat for him with school administrators and juvenile officers alike. She attacked the issue of his being diagnosed ADHD - refusing to subject the boy to medications unless absolutely necessary. Together, they managed to get Tien through High School with fairly admirable grades and into Junior College. By this time Tien had taken up working part-time in "Beyond Words", taking an interest in the financial aspects of the business. He proved inventive and curious about the workings, and Eva encouraged him to explore as much as he liked. Education and Career Working his confidence up through good scores in Junior College, Tien went ahead to Berkley at age 19, finishing up his Bachelor's Degree three years later in Business Management from 2376-2379. Shortly after graduation Tien was offered a business opportunity on - of all places - Deep Space Nine. The details were scant, but the promises seemed too good to be true. Taking what little savings he had - and a bit of a loan from Eva - Tien headed out to see what fate held in store "Beyond Words." 4 Sebastien Corrix Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots 4 Sebastien Corrix Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2357 Category:All Characters